


Evening on the ground

by sabrina_il (marina)



Series: A Domestic Arrangement [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Camping, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, High School, M/M, Teacher Erik, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik comes to teach at Charles' school, part 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening on the ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mala_ptica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mala_ptica/gifts).



"Are you serious?" said the new student whose name Erik hadn't memorized yet. 

"Quite," Erik assured him.

"We're going to be out here in the woods for _three days_?" the boy – about sixteen, dark brown hair, dressed in shoes Erik would in no way think of as sensible – put his hands on his hips, in a perfect imitation of a very annoying fictional superhero. 

In the background Erik could see some of his veteran students – who'd been with him since last semester – roll their eyes and bury their faces in their hands. 

"Yes, mister…" Erik said.

"McCollough," the boy supplied.

"Mister McCollough. As I explained it in class three weeks ago – you'll recall I used illustrations to prevent any confusion – we will be going camping for three days during which time no one will be allowed to use their powers to make a fire, cook food or protect themselves against the elements."

"I thought you meant we'd be near the school, at least!" the boy said, hands still firmly on his hips, face getting redder.

"I don't know why," Erik said, shrugging off his backpack and taking a seat on the ground. Everyone was due for a break anyway, they might as well have it while the new kid tried to test the limits of Erik's patience. The other students put down their gear and began to sit down on the ground, groaning and sighing. This was why trips like this were necessary – it wasn't even 11am and they were already tired.

"Well because…" the boy said, suddenly lost for a logical argument.

"As you know," Erik said, pulling out his water flask. "My friend and your newest teacher, professor Azazel, possesses the power of teleportation. There was no point in taking you out into the woods near the mansion, you lurk there enough in between classes. I aim to teach you to fend for yourselves in unfamiliar territory." Erik tipped the flask back and drank.

"Yes, but… Canada!" the boy exclaimed, finally letting his arms loose to fly into the air in indignation. 

"The borders humans draw around their imagined territories are of no consequence to us," Erik said. "Especially those of us with gifts such as Azazel's. That's always a valuable lesson. Besides, I understand many of you had never been to Canada? And there's really no excuse for that. They have some exquisite waterfalls." Erik smiled his most obnoxious smile. The one that usually made Charles look like he wanted to slap him. 

"Fine," the boy said bitterly, mostly to himself, and went to sit by the others. He was already learning breaks during hiking should be taken advantage of; Erik wasn't known for stopping every time someone wanted to have a whine.

By the time the sun set and the small group settled in for the night – with one of Erik's star pupils lighting a fire all by herself in less than three minutes without the use of her powers – Erik felt confident that tomorrow would be easier for everyone, including the new boy. The first day of camping trips was always the hardest. The children completely lost their bearings during the semester, forgot most of their survival skills. Charles was never a big fan of the outdoors and before Erik arrived no one had bothered teaching them, even the basics. Erik had had to start everything from scratch. 

Once he was sure the children were asleep – nothing to knock them out like a day of walking and a meal they cooked by themselves – Erik snuck away to a clearing not a hundred paces from where they camped. Azazel was already waiting. 

"All right, take me back to the mansion," Erik said, extending his hand.

"You and Charles taking advantage of an empty house?" Azazel teased, in a heavy Russian accent.

"Just for a few hours," Erik said. 

"Isn't it dangerous? Leaving children here?" Azazel said, taking Erik's hand.

"Not really. Logan's cabin is on the other side of this hill, so I know the woods are clear of large predators. Other than that Raven can take care of it if anything goes wrong while I'm gone," Erik said.

"Logan… Wolverine?" Azazel said, curious.

"Yeah. Assholes refuses to help out with training the younger generation, figured I'd take advantage of his habit of scaring away everything larger than a pigeon, at least," Erik said.

"All right," Azazel said, gripping Erik's hand tighter.

In the next moment they were back in the mansion, in a corridor, outside Charles' bedroom.

*


End file.
